


桃色漩涡

by Dear_Margarinet



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: F/M, Multi
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-07
Updated: 2020-06-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:00:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22596694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dear_Margarinet/pseuds/Dear_Margarinet
Summary: 不要看，不要看，不要看，汪茶咕♀的三批文章无任何道德底线可言！！！真的没有！！！也没什么内涵！！！关键词：看看谁的绿帽更绿/骚浪贱小浪蹄子/little bitch & pussy / open relationship / 玛丽苏/ ooc / 角色贬低/ 重度ooc请真的不要看会被恶心到的！如果爱我的话请不要看！除非你们真的做好了充足的准备…被雷到了我不负责任！不适请及时关闭！
Relationships: Threesome - Relationship, 汪咕哒, 红茶咕哒
Comments: 8
Kudos: 21





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> again没做好准备别看了真的别看了

她玩得很尽兴，起码在他看来，她现在还有些意犹未尽。他只是躺着，看着她雪白的后背还有压在自己小腹上的柔软的臀肉，她以一种无法描述的温柔的角度包裹着他，有规律地起伏或者摇晃，一些轻微的变化都能带来巨大的感官刺激，导致他有些失神 —— 很舒服，这股舒服劲从下半身一路蔓延开来，让他头脑发麻。他们的器官完美地咬合在一起，这种契合让两个人都很享受。

她比前些天长进多了，他如是想着，他有触碰她的肌肤的渴望，荷尔蒙作祟，但是他克制住了，只是保持着同样的姿势平躺着。因为他知道现在的她有多兴致盎然，他多余的举动只会打搅到她，反而让她失去了本该有的乐趣。

然而她又很不体贴。她只是缓慢地，按照她的节奏在起伏，完全没有顾及他的渴求，这一点又让他忍不住蹙眉。感受其实很复杂，他无比被动，还好她是背对着她的，此刻他的表情绝对好不到哪里去。他看着身上的女孩的腰身，时而显现的的腰窝，觉得还差了点什么。

—— 还不够。

她在娇喘，带着几声哼声，似乎是终于进入了她想要的阶段。他还在隐忍，在克制，又在颤抖，直到最后他低低地喊出她的名字。

“ 立香。 ”

她不满地抗议，声音软成一滩，音节迷糊，但他还是辨认出来了， “ 再让我玩一会儿嘛 ……”

算是被彻底教坏了，很明显，教坏她的人并不是自己，而是另有其人。还是说，她本来就是这样的人？只是自己没有预料到她会朝着这样的方向发展而已。

她的呻吟随着自己接受到的刺激而更为频繁，直到她高潮的时候将自己裹得不能再紧致，密密麻麻的快感蜂拥而上，他也忍不住喘起粗气。立香似乎是没想到他的释放会来得如此突然，然而她只是很轻微地 “ 嗯？ ” 了一声，又继续很慢很慢地动起来，似乎在做最后的放松，享受那些还未消散的余韵。

他还是没有碰她。

立香自己从他身上撤了下来，抚摸着避孕套的被白色液体充满的尖端，帮他摘下，又很调皮地点了点他还勃起的顶端。他闭上了眼，似乎在沉思，错过了她戏谑的神情。片刻之后他便感到了立香的重量压在了自己胸前，她的手也放在了自己胸上。

他应该抱着她，这应该是庸俗的固定情节。如果他是一个体贴合格的爱人，他的确该这么做，但是他没有。

外面阴沉了许久的天终于下起了雨，他们都在这边宁静之中，立香很轻很轻地唤了一声他的名字，太轻了，轻得就快融入这片雨声之中，但还是被他捕捉到了。

“Emiya……”

他重新睁开了眼，看着胸前橙色的脑袋，想了很久，只是摸了摸，她睡得很熟，显然刚才的运动已经消耗了她不少体力。接着又轻柔地把她挪到更加舒服的枕头上，不出意料地看到少女美好的胸脯，他打量着这片春光，又给她捻上一层被子。

只是一些不知所谓的梦呓罢了。

抛开某些事情，这的确是个令人享受的午后，他们可以相拥一同入眠。他躺在她身边，清醒了一会儿，又重新闭上眼睛。她身上的香水味又萦绕在鼻尖，和汗腥，体液融合成一种奇特又温柔的味道，倒有几分缠绵的感觉。

她没有给自己买香水的习惯。

他是被手机的几声震动给惊醒的，屏幕亮了好一会儿，他看着亮起的光又暗下，不出意料的话，估计是那个男人给她发的短信。立香依旧睡得很沉，不过换了个姿势，他不知道她在什么时候把自己的手臂当成了抱枕，夹在了自己的怀里。他努力让自己不去想从手臂传来的挤压感，他一直都清楚那般美好的形状和触感，但现在不是想这个的时候。

手机的震动还在继续，那个男人估计给她发了不少短信，听声响估计在四五条左右。他伸手去够她的手机，把它反扣在桌子上，眼不见心不烦。

他对立香还是知道得太少 —— 明明共处时间说不上少，可是她总有办法让自己问不出个所以然，能观察到的他自然都记在心上，有时候她会突然犯些什么细小的错误，让他担心照顾，比如不小心把热茶撒在自己手上，突如其来的平地摔，他甚至没法分辨出她是无意还是故意岔开话题，他不得不，或者，他本来就非常擅长地担起无微不至的照顾角色，立香只是笑吟吟地看着他，听着他的训话，似乎很是愉悦。

他知道没有多少女性会在交往时喜欢他这种个性，立香反而是个例外。

其实他多少在有意无意地回避某些肢体接触，过分正直，相比之下矜持的人反而是他而不是面前的小姑娘，他想，可能是因为，他还是不愉快。

对于她并不是安稳地在自己身边的这件事，他还是不愉快。当然，他从未有过明确的表示，立香也没有问过他的态度，反而达成了某种奇怪的默契，又发展成某种特权和赦免，让她一直以如此奇怪的方式存在于自己一丝不苟的生活里。规则被打破不会是最后一次，他比较惊讶于自己居然一直没有出声，只是一而再再而三地保持沉默。

立香迷迷糊糊醒过来的时候翻了个身，摩擦和触碰在即将黑掉的房间里被不断放大，他又忍不住皱了皱眉 —— 立香想一只小猫，或者一头小狗，在无意识地用脑袋蹭他，然后又找了个自己觉得舒服的位置蜷成一团，示意他让他抱抱自己。

该死的。

“Emiya…… ？ ”

“ 嗯。 ”

“ 你睡得还好吗？ ”

“ 还行，你倒是睡得挺香的。 ”

他听到她在自己身旁哧哧的闷笑声，她嗯了一声，声音还是软软的，带着一点沙哑，仿佛此刻才是一场满足的性爱之后温存时刻， “ 因为你在呀。 ”

这又是什么意思？算是调情吗？他试图去理解，然而还是没有懂一个所以然。

“ 是吗？ ”

“ 嗯。 ” 她裹了裹被子，又往他身上凑，把手放在他赤裸的小腹上。她很安静地躺着，似乎在享受这份余韵。谁都没有再说话，他觉得一切都是多余的，他想问的，想说的，都不该在这种时间和场合之下道出。

“ 说起来， Emiya ，抱歉哟，今晚我可能不会陪你吃饭 …… 我要回家里一趟呢。 ”

他很快意识到她说的不会陪自己吃饭的另一层含义是什么，那么一瞬间五味杂陈 —— 他不会开口留人，他也不擅长这么干，但是他也不想坐实他在乎她的这个虚名。

“ 他来找你吗？ ”

然而还是开口问了。

那个 “ 他 ” 是谁，两个人都非常清楚。

“ 嗯，他找我的，说想我了，我说好， ” 她翻了个身平躺着，把玩起他的手指头，又和他十指相扣， “ 我也想他了。 ”

他的眉皱得更深了。

“ 想见他，很想很想。 ”

她的语气温柔得不像话，像是对着自己怀里的恋人耳语一般，又轻又软，无比情深。他甚至知道此刻说出这番话时她的眼神会有多动人，只是，那永远都是她会给予另一个男人的眼神，而不是会给自己的。

每次，每次都是这样，每次都要在自己身边若有若无地挑拨。

“ 你们上次见面是什么时候？ “

“ 嗯 …… 两天前？ ” 她想了想，把他的手覆在自己的脸颊上，贪恋地蹭了蹭， “ 嗯，两天前，感觉好像已经很久了。他会一直抱着我，抱很久也不会放手。 “

—— 够了，他不需要知道这些，他不感兴趣，又或者，他在恼怒，恼怒这个男人的存在。

凭什么。

他很短促地笑了一声，有几分嘲讽的意味， “ 看来是对方更加体贴啊。 ”

“ 嗯，库丘林确实，他是最懂我的人了 —— 但是你也很体贴呀，你们的体贴是不一样的，我也喜欢你这种体贴， ” 她缓缓坐起身来，也没有要遮挡自己身躯的意思， “ 每次被你管着，我都觉得很高兴，感觉你是在乎我的。 ”

她很慢很慢地靠了下来，他闭上眼，一个吻落在了嘴边，她的胸脯又贴了上来。他闻到了她身上的香水味，和先前的不太一样，有了些许的变化。他伸手扶着她撑在床上的手臂，稍微回应了一下这个吻。立香整个人软软地瘫在了他的怀里，他不得不把她抱住。怀里的人眼眸亮晶晶的，他清楚地看到自己的倒影。

“Emiya ？ ”

“ 嗯？ ”

“ 没事，就是想喊喊你， ” 她整个人坐在他身上，双手环在自己脖颈，和他额贴着额，又轻轻地喊了一声， “Emiya 。 ”

窗外的雨还在下。

“ 现在几点了？ ”

“ 大概六点一刻。 ” 他下意识地回答道，他对时间的流逝过分清楚，总是能准确地能准确估摸出现在的时刻。立香有些失望地拉开了距离， “ 不行了，我得赶紧回去，借用一下你的浴室可以吗？麻烦啦。 ”

不需要他的回答，于是他便看着她灵活地从自己身上跃下床，看着她光洁的后背消失在浴室门口。他思考了一会儿，决定也起床洗把脸，穿好衣服走进浴室的时候，立香正在浴帘后面哼着歌洗澡。他退了出来，把她散落在地上的衣服叠好放好。不一会儿立香湿漉漉地走了出来。他眉一皱，看着她一路的脚印，问怎么不怕着凉。她眉眼一弯， “ 找不到毛巾。 ” 接着自己。她笑了， “ 找不到毛巾，我想应该在外面吧。 ”

她再自然不过地走去衣帽架上，他看着她过分美好的躯体，水珠贴合着她身体的弧度滑落，有那么一颗格外显眼的挂在她粉红的乳尖上。他应该友善地移开自己的视线，或者离开，但是他没有。他没有想过立香会做出如此大胆的举动，明明不是第一次，但他还是忍不住打量。

他的喉结动了动。

面前的女孩毫无自知之明，擦干了身体后弯拿起放在一边的的衣服往上套。他靠在椅子上，捧着一杯热茶佯装在等，热气氤氲，他透着这层迷幻看着立香微微弯下腰给自己穿上钴蓝色的内衣，她尝试着调整自己乳房的位置 —— 这个内衣显然不合适她，太小了，内衣的边缘的乳肉都被稍稍挤了出来，胀满的，圆鼓鼓的。接着是内裤，一条非常性感的蕾丝丁字裤，细小得只能刚好盖住那一条缝隙。她转过身来的时候，他看着她的腰身和白嫩的臀部，放慢了呼吸，又或者，他也不记得自己原本正常的呼吸频率是怎么样的了。他重新看着茶杯里的茶梗，余光里尽是还在穿衣的立香的身影。

有些东西是没有办法克制的，比如某些情愫，某些冲动，某些本能。

他闭上眼，吹走了面前的热气，试图掩盖些什么，喝了一口之后又放下。手机又震动了几声，立香后知后觉反应过来。已经晚了，除了那个男人以外，他想不到还有谁会给她发信息。他在观察她收到短信后的反应，在看她唇边的弧度，在看她眼神温柔地回复短信。

“ 他说了什么？ ”

“ 嗯？ ” 她没反应过来，又对他笑了笑， “ 库丘林说他今天路过花店，花很新鲜，问我今天想要什么。但是那会我还在睡觉，没来得及回复。 ”

应该不止这些。

“ 他说他自作主张买好了，让我回家看看。 ”

以立香的神情，他敢打赌，库丘林绝对还说些什么别的调情的话。放下手机后她在找自己的手包，翻出了一瓶香水。他挑眉， “ 你什么时候有喷香水的习惯了？ ”

印象之中她从不爱此物。她的眼神又回到自己身上， “ 前些日子和库丘林逛街的时候，库丘林买了一瓶送我的，因为名字很可爱。 ”

“ 你们不像是会因为这么简单的理由而入手的人。 ”

立香歪着脑袋看着他， “ 事后清晨。 ”

“ 嗯？ ”

“ 香水的名字， ” 她喷了一些在自己的脖子上，确实是他今天闻到的调子上的味道， “ 说是香水的气味会和事后的味道融在一起，我们试了好几次 ——Emiya 不觉得好闻吗？ ”

“……”

无意间又知道了，她喷上这款香水，其实是因为库丘林喜欢得紧。

“ 这样呀，你不喜欢的话，下次我就不喷香水好了，抱歉。 ”

“ 不， ” 他扶了扶额， “ 你要是这么想他，倒也没必要来我这。 ”

“Emiya ， ” 她的声音有些诧异， “ 你不想我吗？ ”

屋檐的积水滴落在地上。

雨停了，她要走了。

他重新站起来走出厨房，冰箱里是满满当当的食材，都是自己平日里记下她爱吃的东西。他只是挑了其中几样准备起来，他尽可能让自己平静，不要分心去想别的事情，然而事实上是他损失了一块贵重的砧板。

还是咽不下这口气，他放下了菜刀，擦了擦手。

可是他一点办法都没有，只要闭上眼，他又会自然不过地想起立香逐渐成熟的诱人身躯，并且完全没有办法摆脱。从最开始就是如此，主动的人是她，继而一切的主动权都在她的手上，对于眼睁睁看着她欢欢喜喜地找库丘林，他一句话都没法说。

库丘林是知道这件事的，从最开始就知道立香和他的关系，但是他对此异常的大度，一如既往地对她同等的好，甚至默许了他的存在，见到他的时候还会平常地对他打个招呼。这不是他能理解的事情，又私心作祟，并没有挑破多问。

锅里的水已经沸腾，甚至跃出了锅面落在灶台上，发出难听的滋滋声。他环着胸看着这一片杂乱，脑子里只是回响起立香那一声又一声的呼喊， Emiya ， Emiya ， Emiya ？ Emiya…… 仿佛是一个魔咒，又像是一个邪恶的邀请，一步一步地引着他走近这个无底的漩涡之中。

她推开家门的时候，便看到了放在饭桌上的花束，客厅的电视正在播放电视剧。她放下手包，捧起花束嗅了嗅。厨房门被拉开，库丘林握着汤勺穿着围裙， “ 欢迎回来。 ”

他们拥抱了好一会儿，又笑着亲吻起来，她突然安心下来。库丘林单手抱着她，凑到她的脖颈嗅了嗅， “ 嗯，让我猜猜，肯定又去少白头那里了吧？ ”

“ 嗯，去了。 ”

“ 玩得开心吗？ ”

“ 还行， ” 她眨巴着眼睛， “ 就是有点累。 ”

库丘林很快就明白了她话里的含义，失笑， “ 那确实挺累的。饿了吗？ ”

“ 饿了。 ”

“ 再等一会儿，饭就做好了， ” 库丘林亲了亲她的额头， “ 花喜欢吗？ ”

她点点头， “ 库丘林？ ”

“ 嗯？ ”

她没有说话，像在等待礼物的小孩。

他当然懂她的意思，他重新拥抱她， “ 我想你了。 ”

他会给立香这个小孩任何她想要的东西，比如这个吻，又比如她想要的任何亲密接触，他都会无比慷慨地给予她，触碰她，满足她。他把她压在身下，抚摸着她的大腿，让她稍微抬抬屁股，好让自己插得更深一些，整根没入之后她发出无比满足的呻吟。他吻遍她的脸颊、双唇、脖颈、手臂，两只手抚摸她的肌肤，看着她在自己一次又一次的抽插之下战栗，又向他索吻，紧紧地和他缠在一起。她湿得厉害，不知道要如何发泄这份欲望，缠着他耍赖。库丘林一点一点把她挖掘，如今又败在她的身躯之下 —— 她只是觉得他是爱自己的，他也只会用这样的方式来表达自己的爱，她一点都不反感。

大概是自己被他调教得太好了吧，她想，库丘林是这个世上她最信得过的人。

巨大的快感即将伴随着积累的抽插和他的喷发而来，她觉得甜蜜又痛快，库丘林一遍又一遍地亲吻她的脸。很近了，已经很近了，她配合着库丘林的耸动，有什么奇特的感觉像潮水一样将她整个人包围，她觉得自己被掏空了，又想要飘飘然的飞起来。他们在同一刻释放，她已经不行了，明明疲惫得不行，又高兴得很，心里只有一股柔情。库丘林还抱着她在她耳边喘息，抱了她好一会儿，把方才放在枕头边上的手机录音给暂停了。

“ 可以吗？ ”

她有气无力地点点头，他重新打开她的双腿，看着她湿漉漉的蜜桃穴，汁液横流，用手指插进去还能感受到她方才是湿得多厉害，就连床单都湿了那么一小块。他拍下了好几张照片，还有她沾满自己唾液的翘起的粉红乳尖。他忍不住发自真心地感慨， “ 你真漂亮啊，立香。 ”

她发出一阵低笑，满足地半睁着眼看着他。

“ 居然高潮了两次呢，床单都湿了， ” 库丘林躺在她身边，她自然不过地凑过去，库丘林顺势把她抱进怀里， “ 现在开心了吗？ ”

“ 嗯，开心了， ” 她懒洋洋地回答道， “ 我不太记得了 ……”

“ 你没在少白头那玩够，怎么回事？ ”

“ 他好像不喜欢碰我， ” 她想了想，声音软绵绵的， “Emiya 他，不像你，还是不肯抱我。 ”

库丘林摸了摸她的脑袋， “ 你和他说了什么吗？ ”

“ 说起你了。 ”

“ 那难怪 ……” 他看了眼立香的表情， “ 喜欢这种么？ ”

“ 也不是，只是弄不懂，他为什么不肯主动抱我。 ”

“ 他那别扭得要死的脑筋，你啊 ……” 库丘林凑下来温柔地吻她，呢喃道， “ 我是不是教坏你了？ ”

她闷闷地笑，回应起库丘林这个温柔的事后吻， “ 是吗？ ”

他们没有继续再讨论这个话题，抱着对方享受着高潮之后的平静，她把自己深深地埋在库丘林的怀里，库丘林时不时地抚摸着她。这是她最安心的地方，不论发生了什么，只要在这里，她都会找到归属感。

“ 在想什么？ ”

“Emiya 。 ”

“ 他现在也在想你吗？ ”

“ 估计不想， ” 她顿了顿， “ 今天我问他，难道你不想我吗，之类的话，他压根没理我。 ”

库丘林在笑， “ 那你对他那么好？平时和我都不肯在上面。 ”

她哼哼唧唧撒起娇来， “ 你比他还累人，我不行了。 ”

香水已经晕成一股非常可爱的味道，带着一股甜腥味。他非常清楚立香其实多么享受这个过程，他根本不介意自己和另一个男人分享同一个女人。相反，他希望她能玩得尽兴，在自己身上，或者在别人身上。他们一起处过太多的时日，过分了解对方的癖好和弱点，无论如何，他都是那个最懂她的人 —— 他们都希望对方能玩得开心罢了。

他对她会在自己身边这件事，有着充足的自信。

他们温柔地接吻起来，库丘林蹭了蹭她的鼻尖， “ 不对我说点什么吗？ ”

噢。

她在心底默默地感慨了一声，暖融融的。

“ 我也想你了。 ”

【 TBC 】


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 都是瞎写的，不要在意正确性，我只图个爽罢了

醒来时立香还在睡，他动了动，怀里的立香也跟着哼了哼，自己挪到了枕头上。他们昨晚没有把最厚重的遮光帘拉上，只有一层薄薄的窗纱挡着，日光柔软而朦胧地落在还在被窝里的小孩身上，她半张脸还在阴影里。

这样看来，她倒是乖巧得很，像是那种乍一看上去很听话的小孩，他吻了吻她的额，又摸了摸她的脑袋，再次闭上眼享受晨间缱绻的宁静。

他穿着白色背心和居家短裤走去洗漱，看着镜子里的自己，想起昨晚临睡前立香一直无意识地窝在自己颈窝里，用自己的脸蛋去蹭他刚冒出来的短硬的胡渣，还用指尖去抚摸，到最后自己舒舒服服地睡了过去，活像一只被母亲顺毛之后的猫咪。昨晚只是那么一点点，过了一晚，又长了那么一些。

自己小孩倒是挺喜欢的，他摸着下巴思索了一会儿，最后还是抹上了剃须泡沫。昂着头给脖子抹上的时候，立香揉着眼睛进来了，跟他说了句早安。他停下了动作，看着镜子里的立香，“这么早就醒了？昨晚折腾那么久，可以多睡一会儿。”

她伸了一个很大的懒腰，摇摇头，之后趴到自己背上，露出半个脑袋，“不想回去睡了……要剃掉吗？才刚长出来呢。”

“你要喜欢，我们俩在家的时候再留回来，也不是什么麻烦事。”

她笑了笑，“明明没有很重的体毛，你长胡子速度可慢了。”

“两三天的话差不多了，”他掂估着，“也就这种长度——再长一点你也不喜欢，还是要剃掉。”

“也对呢，再长一些就很硌人了——你什么时候走呀？明天吗？”

“嗯，明天下午。”他扭过头来，小孩踮着脚轻轻碰了碰他的唇。他笑了笑，看着她脸上也跟着蹭上了泡沫，伸手擦掉，“行了，一会儿满脸都是，又不喜欢这个味道。”

她又凑上来亲一亲，又立刻跳开，“我先洗个身子。”

他看着她脱掉衣服钻进浴帘里的背影笑，又摇了摇头，拿起剃须刀听着水流声一点一点把胡子刮干净，把脸重新洗干净时，立香探出脑袋来问他要干净的浴袍。他拿起放在一边的浴袍，拉开浴帘，看着站在淋浴头下冲着身子的立香。她似乎对自己这样的举动有些意外，愣了一愣，扭过头来，看着他干净的脸庞，伸手把水流关了，“怎么了？”

“没什么，”他递过浴袍，笑了笑，“就是想看看你。”

藤丸立香过来的时候，外面又下起了雨，一片迷蒙。她换上了和服，闭着眼端坐在自己眼前。庭院的竹石流水，和雨声混在一起，水声沸腾，他再一次隔着雾气打量起她的眉眼。她抬起眼的一瞬，他便低下头去用柄杓舀水。她的视线一直随着自己的手而移动， 于是沏茶的过程被拉得漫长。茶刷和茶碗摩擦，直到她端起茶碗，他才重新看着她。

他们的相识比较偶然，美术学院分枝多，人也多，三人是不同分院同学，立香和他在油画，库丘林在雕塑。两个学院来往密切，通识课也会经常见面，更别说私下在美术室一起工作互相借用工具。库丘林其实很安静，来往不多，立香也是。他和库丘林属于第一眼就互相看不爽对方的存在，平时说话冷嘲热讽惯了，更多时候库丘林在下风。偶尔会有立香在的场合，她就在一边慢慢听着一边笑。

至于立香和库丘林是怎么走到一起的，他并不是很清楚。他对立香最开始的印象也不过是知道有这么一个人的存在，很努力也很认真，偶尔会出来一些很惊喜的点子，仅此而已。只是偶尔有一回不小心瞄到库丘林的手机锁屏，他并不难认出那上面的人就是立香，于是随手开玩笑了一句，“已经色心上头到用学校的女生做屏保了么？”

“是女朋友。”

库丘林头一回没跟他耍嘴皮子，只是简短地这么回复了一句。他便知道了事情的严肃性，这回库丘林确确实实当起了本分的男友角色，在他面前也毫不掩饰自己对女友的欣赏和喜爱，“很可爱哦，立香私底下，嘛，不过也没必要让你这种男人知道就是了，你这个死呆子不会连恋爱都没谈过吧？”

他的个人准则是绝不提起自己的过往，从不认真敞开心扉导致很多女生对他感兴趣最后也选择了离开，像是匆匆过客，他只负责收听别人的情绪，偶尔回馈几句，玩心来了也会去调戏一下别人，但也是点到为止。他没有过多的感情诉求。对于库丘林的玩笑话他只是冷哼了一声，没有做任何回应。

库丘林的屏保很明显是他拍下来的立香，不久后大家也看到立香的手机屏保是她和库丘林的合照，这件事就这么传开来了。两个人在公众场合从不忌讳，一举一动都透露着甜蜜，更甚至会在给对方递东西时突然间的一吻，和同学的交往的同时也把对方拉了进来，融入得很快。他本身和立香不同班，也不熟，就在这样的情况下重新认识了对方。他有些后知后觉，觉得库丘林和他打照面，可能是因为要去见和她同一个课时的立香。

被利用得很彻底，不过对此他闭一眼睁一眼，就当自己老好人了一把拉了个红线，也没什么好计较的。该调侃的还是在调侃，两个人成双入对，动不动就互相给对方做模特。他记得有几天立香和库丘林一起缺课，后来是在树荫底下找到慵懒着乘凉的库丘林，衬衫拉得老开，被过路的女生频频注视，他也没在意，跟自己打了声招呼，去自动贩卖机买了罐咖啡给他，自己喝起草莓牛奶。

“你这几天貌似都没去美术室？大家都在讨论这件事，干什么去了。”

库丘林一只手横架在长椅上，“在外面找到了价格不错的美术室租借地，就去那里干活去了，反正最近也是要忙作业作业，来不来学校也没什么所谓了。”

他很清楚这是库丘林拿来敷衍别的同学的谎话，但真相是什么，他有预感追问下去也不太好，于是就此打住。没想到是库丘林凑了过来，贱兮兮地看着他，“真少见呢，居然没有追问下去。”

“你和你女朋友找了个借口去两人世界了，我追问干嘛？”

库丘林大笑，“也是呢，本来是想做模特的，结果没停过的一直在做爱，做爱，做爱。”说到这里他闭上眼，“真少见呢，她这样的女生，我好像被迷住了。”

“真少见呢，”他讽刺道，“居然没去给别人带绿帽了。”

立香背着两个人的讲义走了过来，库丘林站起来朝她挥挥手，立香像个小孩，跑着撞进库丘林的怀里，把他撞得往后推了几步，库丘林顺势把她整个人举起来，抱孩子一样把她抱起来，“辛苦了，见到了么？”

“嗯，打了招呼，被追问了很久呢。”

——完完全全无视掉了在身边的他，他挑挑眉，自觉无趣，也没打招呼就走远了。

“啊，Emiya，”立香把他喊住，“谢谢你帮我们整理好了储物柜。”

所有人都知道立香在库丘林面前是最幸福的，永远笑意盈盈，要和他牵着手说各种各样的话，库丘林就在一边听着，一边看着她。明明如此腻歪，却没有任何人觉得不妥，只觉得甜蜜艳羡。库丘林似乎被迷得神魂颠倒，速写本上画的人全是立香：拨弄头发的，弯腰捡东西的，吃着樱桃的，回头注视的，还有赤裸着坐着各种迷情动作的，连拉开锁屏后的壁纸都是立香的裸体。欲望直白得露骨，赤裸裸地展开在空气之中。他一直都是那个不远不近的看客，也不会做过多的评价，直到某次撞见正在热吻的两人——库丘林岔开脚，立香跪在他的双脚之间，抬起头虔诚地渴望着他的触碰，双手挂在库丘林的脖颈上。库丘林吻得热烈而温柔，把她扶了起来，她顺势坐在了库丘林腿上，接着喘着气把自己的脸藏进库丘林长发笼罩出的阴影下，手指去解库丘林衬衫的第一颗纽扣，末了又停下。库丘林把她抱紧，怜惜地吻了吻她的耳朵，“乖。”

过了那么久，哪怕到现在，他还记得立香当时那张布满情欲的脸，妩媚，娇羞，少女，迷人——他先前有察觉到立香的微妙的变化，那一次更彻底一些，她已经是一个可以魅惑众生的，又保留着少女般天真烂漫的女人了，难怪库丘林爱她爱得入骨。

时至今日，那样的一面，她也只会在库丘林面前展现，至于她在自己面前表现的，不过是饭后余兴罢了，她从来不会对自己那么笑。

雨沙沙地下着，打在庭院的绿叶上，他拢起袖子眺望着远处。立香声音很软，“上次真的不好意思，没有吃上你亲手做的饭。”

他没有回话。

“他要走两三天，我可以留在这吗？”

他依然没有回话，立香也不着急，也看向了庭院，“刚刚我看到送过来的花了，好新鲜，挑个日子，我们一起插花吧，已经很久没那么做了。”

“不——你自己插花吧，花放不过明天。”

“也是呢。”

“活动室拿去用就好了，我还有点设计要做。”

他确实会内室继续设计和服去了，立香一个人在雅室插花。天快黑的时候他才停止织衣，走去厨房时，立香已经在插第三瓶花了，此刻她正抬头看着庭院中的一角天空，露出一小截白皙的脖子。他把准备好的晚饭端去了雅室，立香正在收拾剪下来的残枝落叶。一切无声，吃完饭后立香说要去沐浴，他说好。

“能帮我脱下和服吗？”她问道。

他正跪在她面前收拾碗筷，动作顿了一顿，没有回复。她扶住他的手臂，低低地唤了声，“Emiya。”

这是他无声的妥协。他拆下她的发簪，扔在了地上，一步接着一步地解下重重繁琐的腰带，不紧不慢地折叠放好，立香低着头看着，和服被卸下，里面只剩下白色的单衣。他留意到立香今天没有喷香水，立香便在这时走近，抱住了他。

她蹭了蹭自己的肩膀，“你不想我。”

他一点办法都没有。

“你想我吗？”

“想，背着他偷偷想你。”

他握住了她的手，没再说一句话。

大部分他和立香的相处时间都比较安静，比起说是他不擅长和女性谈话，他更偏向于立香已经在库丘林那把话讲完，所以在自己这里没什么好说的。立香已经在他身边睡着了，呼吸平稳，只是无意识地往自己这边靠。今天下过雨，稍微有些凉意，估计是动物的驱寒本能。她的手机震动起来，她拉上被子盖住了自己的耳朵。他拿起手机，看到是库丘林的来电，思索了片刻，还是划开接听。电话那头库丘林一个人抱怨了起来，说折腾了一个下午总算是好了，他没有回话，库丘林很快意识到不对劲，也停下了话头，“她睡下了吗？”

“嗯。”

“那就好，”库丘林的声音又懒散起来，“你好好照顾她。”

“……”

“我会回去接她的，你看着办。”

**Author's Note:**

> 居然坚持到这了，给点意见？（卑微


End file.
